Setelah Hujan Reda
by Kei Dysis
Summary: "Biarkan aku memelukmu. Hanya sampai hujan reda."
**Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Setelah Hujan Reda – Kei Dysis**

 **Real Image - Owner**

 **Cover Editor - Kei Dysis**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

 **.**

 **04/04/2016**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-:-**

Rinai hujan masih jatuh membasahi bumi, masih enggan berhenti melantunkan kidung alam yang tenang. Entitas beningnya ikut mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kelas Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tangan bersandar pada bingkai jendela, tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata biasanya duduk di deretan tengah. Diamatinya pemandangan lapangan depan sekolah yang sepi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

Sambil mendengar lagu-lagu melalui _headset_ , Hinata menikmati kesendiriannya di kelas. Sesekali ikut bersenandung pelan. Kemudian lagu berganti lagi, menjadi lagu yang membuat kedua mata Hinata seketika terpejam rapat. Bibirnya lambat-lambat mulai bergetar ringan.

Suara khas sang vokalis One Ok Rock terdengar merdu melantunkan lagu Heartache, seiring dengan irama musik akustik yang lembut nan syahdu.

Hinata berusaha menahan nyeri di jantungnya, berusaha mencegah agar hujan juga tidak turun dari kelopak matanya. Namun … satu bulir air ternyata berhasil lolos, terbit di ujung mata kanan Hinata. Sebelum sempat mengalir jatuh, Hinata buru-buru menyeka cairan itu, lalu melepas _headset_ dari telinganya dan mematikan ponsel.

Ketika diputarnya tubuh, Hinata kontan tertegun. Tubuhnya menegang kaku.

Sejenak _lilac_ di sepasang netra Hinata melebar, lantas hanya menjatuhkan pandangan datar pada sosok di hadapannya. Sesosok pemuda yang tidak disadari Hinata telah memasuki kelasnya. Entah sejak kapan.

Hinata segera melangkah menuju tempatnya duduk, meletakkan ponsel dan _headset_ -nya di atas meja. Kemudian diambilnya tas dan merogoh isinya. Saat mendapati sesuatu yang dicarinya, Hinata pun mengeluarkannya dan mulai berjalan menuju satu titik, masih dengan wajah yang tak diwarnai oleh ekspresi.

Uchiha Sasuke telah duduk di tepi meja di bagian deret depan, memunggungi kaca jendela kelas. Tetap membisu. Dengan mata yang hanya terpusat pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata meletakkan kotak P3K berukuran kecil di atas meja di samping meja tempat Sasuke duduk. Dibukanya kotak itu, lalu mengambil sehelai kapas dan membubuhkannya dengan cairan alkohol.

Masih bergeming, Sasuke hanya mendongak mengamati sang gadis Hyuuga, yang kini menjadi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tutup matamu," perintah Hinata kemudian dengan nada dingin, sementara satu tangannya menggenggam ringan rambut bagian belakang kepala Sasuke. Kedua kakinya kini sudah berdiri di antara kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit samar, lantas berdesis pendek, "Tidak mau."

"Tutup matamu atau aku tidak akan mengobati luka-luka sialan ini."

Mendengar geraman rendah dalam kata-kata Hinata tersebut, dengan terpaksa kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam, menyembunyikan dua mata bermanikan jelaga.

Nyanyian hujan masih terdengar dari luar kelas, mengiringi tangan Hinata bergerak untuk mengobati beberapa luka di wajah Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Hinata mulai membersihkan luka berdarah di pelipis kanan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tidak bersuara. Juga tidak meringis kesakitan. Ia sudah terbiasa.

Hinata mengganti kapas dengan yang baru, lantas kembali bersiap mengobati luka Sasuke, kali ini luka di pipi kiri. Luka yang untungnya tak separah dengan luka yang ada di pelipis.

Dan saat kapas beraroma alkohol hendak menyentuh luka tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata semakin bergemuruh. Cepat dan riuh.

"Lepaskan. Tanganmu. Uchiha." Desisan Hinata terlontar begitu dingin, di antara rahangnya yang mengatup kuat.

Alih-alih menuruti perkataan Hinata, Sasuke justru mengeratkan pelukannya. Netra obsidiannya terbuka cepat, dengan alis yang melengkung tinggi. "Aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku, berarti kau juga harus membiarkanku menyentuhmu, Hyuuga."

Hinata menarik napas tajam, setelah mendengar suara datar bermakna absolut khas Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sesaat Hinata hanya bergeming dalam ketertegunan, kemudian mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya. Dengusan Hinata terlantun kasar. "Tutup matamu lagi," seraya kembali mulai mengobati luka di pipi Sasuke, Hinata berucap sengit.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Tak lagi bersuara. Tak lagi bergerak. Bahkan setelah luka di rahang kanan bagian bawahnya telah selesai diobati oleh Hinata.

Hinata melirik kotak P3K miliknya. Hanya tersisa satu plester luka. Hinata meraih plester tersebut, dan dengan pelan menempelkannya pada luka di pelipis Sasuke.

Hinata lantas terdiam, mendapati dirinya kini menatap lekat-lekat wajah di hadapannya. Wajah dengan luka-luka yang membuat Hinata ingin mencekik sekaligus memeluk Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan, setelah tiga detik yang terasa berlalu begitu lambat, wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangan Hinata, beralih terbenam di lekuk leher gadis itu.

Terpana, Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Dengan jantung yang seolah ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Pipi terasa panas. Tak bisa bernapas. Hinata tak bisa bernapas!

"Aku merindukanmu," Sasuke bergumam rendah. Semakin erat didekapnya Hinata. "Biarkan aku memelukmu. Hanya sampai hujan reda."

Ada kabut bening di sepasang lavender. Hinata berkedip cepat. Dipandangnya hujan dari balik jendela kelas. Rinainya mulai memelan.

Seiring usahanya untuk bernapas kembali, perlahan tangan Hinata bergerak. Ada jeda sesaat, sebelum kemudian lengan mungil Hinata mengelilingi pundak Sasuke. Memeluk pemuda itu kuat-kuat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tak ingin membiarkan pemuda itu pergi lagi.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hinata."

Hinata tidak menyahut. Hanya melekatkan bibirnya pada puncak kepala Sasuke. Hanya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada punggung Sasuke.

Keduanya tidak bergerak. Tidak melepas pelukan itu. Bahkan setelah hujan reda.

 **.:.**

 **THEEND**

 **.:.**

 **THANKS! :)**


End file.
